The List
by X hearts Ili X
Summary: “So… you’re going to write a story with these things in it?” Axel asked, taking a swing in the dark. Roxas looked at him strangely; he thought it made perfect sense. “This,” he said “Is a list of things we have to do once the baby is born." Akuroku yaoi.
1. Paddy Cake

**_Sequeal to The Pregnancy That Never Should Have Been But Then Was. Otherwise known as The Preganacy That Never Was._**

A/N: Sorry guys. Looks like those short fews days went a bit quicker than I thought... -.-'  
Anyways here is the sequel The List. Enjoy.

* * *

**(1 Year Later)**

**1.**Paddy Cake

Roxas has decided in one of those spur of the moment type things that he was going to clean his desk, which sounded like a fantastic idea until he was knee deep in paper.

"How did my desk get this messy?" Roxas exclaimed falling back into the large pile causing a piece of paper with rushed writing scribbled across it to fly into the air and land on his face. Roxas picked up the piece of paper and stared at it.

"What's this?" He asked himself studying it carefully. Then laughed as he remembered what it was.

***

_Roxas was huddled over a piece of paper scribbling furiously. _

"_Hey Roxas, what're you writing?" Demyx asked trying to look over Roxas's shoulder; well he was before Roxas summoned his keyblade and pointed it at Demyx. "Whoa, whoa, okay, okay I'm leaving"_

_Roxas re-read what he had written, before correcting a spelling error and adding one more thing to the list. Perfect. _

_Axel read the list of things Roxas had written down; it didn't really make sense to him._

"_So… you're going to write a story with these things in it?" Axel asked, taking a swing in the dark. Roxas looked at him strangely; he thought it made perfect sense._

"_This," he said pointing to the list "Is a list of things we have to do once the baby is born" _

_Axel stared at the teen, then at the list, then at Roxas again. _

"… _Have you noticed how a majority of these things require going near water?"_

_Roxas looked at the list, then laughed and walked off leaving Axel staring worriedly at the list_

***

"Axel!" Roxas yelled scrambling out of his room going to find the red head.

Axel was sitting in the nursery playing peek-a-boo with Xion who would giggle uncontrollably every time Axel 'found' her. Roxas stood in the doorway smiling, she was so cute.

"Axel, guess what I just found!" He said waving the list in the air.

Axel and Xion both looked at Roxas strangely.

"Do you remember the list I wrote last year when I was pregnant with Xion?" Roxas asked walking over to cuddle the toddler. Axel's eyes went wide, he remembered, he also remembered hiding it at the bottom of the pile on Roxas's desk.

"Yeah I found it when I was cleaning my desk! I can't believe I forgot about it!" Roxas exclaimed tossing Xion into the air and catching her again.

"Y-you cleaned your desk?" Axel asked, stunned.

"Yeah, I couldn't see out the window, I missed my view of nothing" Roxas replied whilst Xion was poking his face. Roxas laughed then handed the toddler to Axel. "A few of these things we've already done, but I've crossed them off already, I think we should start with number 1!" the teen said looking at the list.

"What's number 1?" Axel asked as Xion started chewing on the ends of his hair.

"Well it's-"

"Did someone say my name?" Xemnas asked poking his head into the nursery.

Xion giggled and gestured that she wanted to get a hug from 'grandpa Xemy'. One of Axel's preferred nick names for his superior now. Axel handed Xemnas the toddler who squealed in delight. She had taken a real liking to Xemnas; Axel was almost certain Xemnas had been giving her candy when Roxas wasn't looking.

"No, actually we were just discussing this list I found in my room" Roxas said gesturing to the list

"Oh, that's cool- Hey! Xi-xi, don't pull grandpa's hair!" Xemnas exclaimed trying to hand the toddler back to Axel.

"Xi-xi I'll read you a story if you let go of grandpa's hair" Axel said tenderly, gaining acceptance from the toddler who let go of Xemnas's now disheveled hair. Xemnas turned and left the room trying to comb his hair with his fingers.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Number 1 is teaching Xion a nursery rhyme" Roxas exclaimed, excitement glinting in his eyes.

Axel glanced at the toddler then at Roxas "But I don't know any nursery rhymes"

Roxas contemplated this for a moment before walking over to the bookshelf and pulling out a book "I think that's what this is for" the teen said showing Axel the book, gaining an excited giggle from Xion.

"Has she said anything yet?" Roxas asked glancing at his daughter.

"Not yet, just a lot of gibberish and laughing, though she did start clapping earlier" Axel said, ruffling Xion's hair. The toddler had a mop of jet black hair which had confused the entire organization.

***

"Hey, has anyone noticed that Xion has black hair?" Zexion asked the rest of the organization at dinner.

The entire table turned to look at Xion who was splashing her hands into her dinner.

"Yeah, actually I was wondering about that, I mean shouldn't she have like… red hair, or blonde hair, or even brown hair?" Luxord asked stroking his beard.

"Hmm" Zexion said "Maybe Kingdom Hearts just didn't like the idea of a Xion with blonde hair"

"That is the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard Zexy" Demyx said, scoffing at how preposterous it was.

***

Xion was 12 months old and she still hadn't said a word, all she said was gibberish that only Demyx really understood. Axel was constantly trying to teach her to say words but she just wouldn't say anything.

"Paddy cake, Paddy cake, baker's man, Bake me a cake as fast as you can; Roll it, pat it, mark it with a B, Put it in the oven for baby and me" Axel and Roxas chanted in unison as Xion giggled uncontrollably clapping her hands along with them.

Axel and Roxas stopped chanting, "Go on Xion, Paddy cake!" Roxas exclaimed smiling at the toddler, who was constantly making him want to pick her up and cuddle her. Xion began clapping out of time and saying the words in complete gibberish but in the right sort of tune.

Axel looked at Roxas who looked like he was about to cry he was so proud.

"Woah, Roxy calm down."

"She's so cute!" He exclaimed picking her up and tossing her into the air.

"Sometimes I really wonder what goes on in that kids mind" Axel said to himself before seeing something out of the corner of his eye "The list!" Axel looked at what was next on the list. "What the hell is rollerblading?"


	2. Rollerblading

**A/N: Sorry about the chapters being shortish. Anyways. I am going to China for about two weeks hence why I am postying two chapters today. I'll promise as soon as I'm back I shall post the next one. Hopefully by then my friend shall have written more chapters hahahha. ENJOY!**

* * *

**2- Rollerblading**

"Alright, we'll be back later" Roxas said following Axel through the portal pushing Xion's pram through with him, the toddler inside was giggling with amazement at the portal.

Demyx looked at the rest of the organization then asked "Okay, am I the only one who thinks that baby is almost _too_ adorable?"

The rest of the members agreed, Xion was too cute.

- - -

"Roxas, I have to tell you something" Axel said staring wearily down at the rollerblades on his feet.

"Yeah yeah I know you can't rollerblade, which is why I'm putting you in charge of Xion for the day!" Roxas beamed quickly moving away onto the rink.

"That kid is going to make me go prematurely gray" Axel said to Xion who agreed in her own little language.

"Axel, get your butt over here!" Roxas yelled from the other side of the building.

"Okay, okay I'm coming" Axel muttered under his breath strapping Xion into her pram and pushing it onto the rink.

- - -

Roxas laughed as Axel fell over for the 50th time that day. "Axel, you're useless at this! I'll take care of Xi-xi you work on your rollerblading"

"Roxas wait, don't leave me here!" Axel said reaching out for the long gone teen before falling over once again.

"That's 51!" Roxas yelled to him before falling over himself gaining screaming laughter from the child in the pram.

"I saw that Roxas!" Axel yelled at the teen.

- - -

Sora, Kairi and Riku sat on the edge of the rink watching the two guys with the toddler falling over and laughing at each other.

"Dude, they're so gay" Riku said laughing

"Aw, it's so cute, I love gay guys!" Kairi squealed "The baby is adorable, too!"

"Kairi, you're such a girl" Riku teased before noticing the spiky brunette "Hey, Sora, what's up?"

Sora looked around, startled "Oh, I was just thinking. That guy's name is Roxas!"  
Riku and Kairi exchanged glances. "And…?"

"Well, that's practically Sora, but with an x!"

"Why on earth do you think these things Sora? You're so weird, oh my _god! _They're holding hands! That's adorable!" Kairi squealed again before gliding onto the rink to get a better look.

"I don't get it!" Sora exclaimed throwing his arms into the air "Why does she think gay guys are so cute?"

Riku laughed "Ahh poor Sora, trying to understand the female mind"

"What? It doesn't make sense!"

"I'll explain it to you when you're older" Riku said before also gliding onto the floor

"You always say that Dammit! Riku get back here!" Sora said speeding after him

- - -

"I'm so tired!" Axel exclaimed pulling off one of the blades then noticing Roxas staring at the rink intently "Roxy? What's up?"

Roxas shook his head and turned to Axel "Nothing, just watching those three teenagers over there"

Axel looked "Yeah, that chick has been eying you up and down all day; I've got half a mind to go over there and talk to her!"

Roxas rolled his eyes "Nah, I just wish I had friends my own age, the organization is so boring sometimes. I miss Xion" At the mention of her name the toddler looked up at Roxas.

"Roxas…" Axel began

"Last one around the rink is a rotten egg!" Roxas exclaimed speeding off

"Roxas, wait! What about Xion!" Axel yelled attempting to put his rollerblade back on.

- - -

"So how was your day in the real world?" Zexion asked bouncing Xion on his knee.

"Exhausting, and there was this chick who kept checking out Roxas!" Axel cried falling down onto the common room couch. "But on another note, I think Roxas is lonely"

"Lonely? How, he has a child, you and 11 other people to talk to!" Zexion pointed out

"But we're all older than him and Xion is his baby girl, he can't really hang out with her and converse about teen angst, now can he?"  
"I see your point, but there's nothing we can do about it, we're not looking to recruit anyone"

"I know there's nothing we can do about it, it's just killing me to know he's feeling like this and there's nothing not one of us can do to help it"

"Help what?" Roxas asked walking into the room.

"Oh, just how you're stuck with Xion all the time these days, you never have time to yourself, or just you and Axel" Zexion explained.

Roxas didn't believe what Zexion was saying, Axel could tell from his expression so he had to intervene before he asked anymore questions "So Roxy, what's next on the list?"

Roxas reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper "We can choose either finger painting or kite flying"

Axel stared at Roxas "can't we do both?"


	3. Finger Painted Kites

**A/N: Seeing as my friend is having writers block (Terrible I know.) We have decided to let you guys. The readers decide what should be on the list Roxas has written. So please PM or Review any things you would like Axel and Roxas to do. **

* * *

**3- Finger painted kites**

Roxas had set up 3 extremely large sheets of paper on the ground and 6 different tubs of paint next to them. Axel was busy dressing Xion, earlier Roxas and Axel had an argument because Roxas dressed Xion in a really pretty pink dress that Marluxia bought them, Axel didn't think it was appropriate for finger painting so he took it upon himself to choose an outfit more suited.

"Axel…" Roxas said, unimpressed with his daughter's new outfit. "The 80's called; they want their… everything back"

Axel looked Xion up and down "But she looks so cute!" he protested

"… She looks like a tramp! Change her, now"

"Fine, but I hope you know you're ruining our daughter's potential!" Axel called going back to the nursery.

"I hope I have" Roxas said into the ground placing the papers straight.

"Yo Roxy, what are you and Axel doing today?" Demyx asked casually looking at the paint

"Oh, we're gonna paint these then turn them into kites and fly them! There's this really nice place just outside of Twilight Town where we can do that" Roxas replied

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Demyx exclaimed

"Yeah, it should be!"

"Alright Roxas, I dressed her in 'appropriate' clothes this time" Axel said holding the toddler who was dressed in a pale blue dress with a cardigan over the top.

"That's better, but if she gets paint on that I'm blaming you" Roxas said placing a toddler sized apron over Xion's head.

"She won't don't worry!" Axel reassured Roxas, putting Xion onto the ground. The toddler crawled over to the paint tub containing red paint, splashed her hand in it and giggled.

"See, she's a natural at finger painting!" Axel said putting his hand into the paint as well.

"Axel, that's not funny!" Roxas exclaimed as he was drawing a heart on Xion's cheek.

"I thought it was pretty funny" Axel replied slapping another handprint on Roxas's white shirt.

"Stop it!"

"Quit complaining!" Axel said attempting to splat Roxas's back but ending up slapping his face

"Ouch! Axel that really hurt"

"Haha, you look like a cat!" Axel exclaimed "What do you think Xion?" Xion slapped her tiny hand onto Axel's knee.

"Haha, way to go Xi-xi, show that evil red head who's boss!" Roxas laughed touching his painted face.

"Hey, don't turn her against me!" Axel said pushing Roxas over into the paint

"Hey, that's not cool! Now I'm covered in paint!" Roxas said as Xion decided it was going to be a good idea to crawl over to the purple paint tub and paint her body.  
"Xion, that's not cool!" Roxas complained as he looked at his daughter.

"Haha, I reckon she'll get so much ink done when she's older" Axel commented patting the toddler on the head

"Over my dead body she will" Roxas exclaimed picking up the toddler.

"That can be arranged" Axel beamed following Roxas and Xion.

"Xion hold still! There's paint all through your hair!"

Xion splashed her rubber ducky around in the purple water of the bath splashing water all over Roxas.

"We'll just give her a bath then head off to fly the kites" Roxas said to Axel who was sifting through the toddler's clothes choosing something Roxas would approve of.

"Did you hear me Axel?"

"Yeah, yeah I heard you" Axel replied absent mindedly.

"Well hi there!" Xemnas said poking his head into the nursery "Oh, did I come at a bad time?"

"No, not at all" Roxas said as he dried Xion with a towel

"Oh, well, I just popped in to give you guys this!" Xemnas said holding up an adorable white dress and a pair of white sandals.

"Oh my god it's so cute!" Roxas squealed putting Xion in a nappy. "She could wear it today!"

"That was my intention" Xemnas said handing the outfit to Roxas.

"Alright, see you later!" Axel called before following Roxas through the portal.

"We'll be back late tonight!" Roxas called

"Wow, this place is nice" Riku commented walking up the obnoxiously green hill in the afternoon sun

"Yeah, my mom and I used to come here when I was little" Kairi explained walking next to Riku and Sora

"This hill… is too… steep" Sora puffed holding his legs has he walked

"Stop being such a drama queen!" Kairi exclaimed

"Speaking of drama queens" Riku said looking ahead at the two guys and a toddler crawling around eagerly.

"Not those two again" Sora complained

"Oh my _god_ they're so cute!" Kairi squealed walking faster up the hill.

"I don't get it, Riku, I try to impress her _all_ the time and she doesn't notice, but all those two are doing is being gay!"

Riku chuckled slightly "Still trying to understand the female mind, Sora?"

"Trying being the operative word in that sentence" Sora said hanging his head.

"Oh no" Axel said sitting up straight

"What?"

"It's those teenagers again; quickly Roxas hide behind that tree before that chick sees you!"

"Axel calm down, she is so not checking me out"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Then what's she doing?" Axel pointed at her as she was squealing with delight looking at the two.

"Um, an interpretive dance?" Roxas suggested "Hey look! Xion's walking!"

"Really!?" Axel exclaimed turning his head away so Roxas could escape with the toddler "Roxas? Dammit come back here!"

"Oh no, the blonde one is coming over to us" Sora complained

"This will be interesting" Riku commented watching Kairi go silent with absolute content

"Um, hey" Roxas said holding Xion.

"Hey" the three teens chorused

"I'm hiding from Axel, mind if my daughter and I come hang with you?" Roxas asked, forgetting that it wasn't normal for a 17 year old to have a daughter.

"Y-your daughter?" Sora asked, stunned.

"Oh, yeah, this is Xion" Roxas said as Xion closed her hand then opened it again, a Xion wave.

"Aw, hello Xion" Kairi said coming closer to the toddler

"My name's Roxas by the way"

"I'm Kairi"

"Hey Roxas, I'm Riku"

"Sora" Sora huffed, unhappy that the new kid was getting all the attention.

"I like your outfit Xion" Kairi said, gaining a giggle from the child.

"Xion doesn't speak yet" Roxas explained "We're hoping she will soon though"

"_We're_?" Sora asked, slightly confused yet still grumpy

"Yeah, Axel and I" Roxas said, again forgetting that it was weird for two guys to have a child.

"So is Xion adopted or…?" Kairi asked curiously

"I guess you could call her adopted, when our friend went missing Axel and me got Xion, we named her after her mother" Roxas lied, patting the toddler's head.

"That's so sweet" Kairi cooed giving Xion a hug "What are you going to do when she gets older? I mean, you can't pretend to be her parents forever, I think she'll wonder where her mother is"

Roxas tossed the question around a bit, not quite sure how to answer it "Well… Um…"  
"Roxas, what the hell?" Axel exclaimed walking over to the teen, gaining an excited squeal from Kairi

"Kairi, what the hell?" Sora exclaimed sending daggers towards Roxas and Axel

"I'm sorry" Kairi said hanging her head.

"Oh, Axel, hi! Where have you been?" Roxas asked

"Where have I been? You ran off with Xion left me alone!" Axel exclaimed before taking notice of the other three teens "What's with dopey, grumpy and sleepy?"

"That's not very nice; their names are Kairi, Sora and Riku" Roxas replied looking at the red head in disbelief

"Cool… Roxas I need to talk to you in private"

"Um, okay, Kairi can you look after Xion?"

"Sure!"

Selphie walked in step between Tidus and Wakka up the hill.

"This hill is steep, ya" Wakka breathed holding onto his legs to help him up the hill.

"Wakka you really need to get back into shape" Tidus laughed walking up the hill with ease.

"Tidus stop showing off!" Selphie commanded "Hey look there they are!"

"Sora, Kai, Riku!" Tidus yelled gaining their attention, along with baby Xion's attention too

"Why is Kairi holding a baby, ya?" Wakka asked confused

"Geez Kai, I knew you said you had something to tell me but this is a little extreme" Selphie joked plonking herself down next to Kairi.  
"Oh, this, um – she isn't mine" Kairi stuttered blushing a little

"Huh?" Selphie said looking at the baby who was playing with Sora's shoelaces

"Um, over there" Kairi said pointing at the couple who were 'talking' "She's theirs"

"Oh my _god_! They're gay! That's so cute!" Selphie gushed

"I know! That's what I said!" Kairi exclaimed

"Am I the only one who thinks it's weird that two guys have a baby?" Tidus asked uncomfortably avoiding looking at the two nobodies.

"Yep" Kairi and Selphie chorused before going back to squealing about how cute the two were together

"Xion's chewing on my shoe laces…" Sora said staring at the infant

"Alright, it's getting pretty late we should head home" Roxas said picking up Xion "I think this one is getting a little tired" and, on cue, Xion yawned then snuggled into her father's neck.

"That's so cute" Selphie said quietly. Selphie had spent the past 3 hours talking to Xion even though she couldn't talk back.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea" Axel said standing up "It was nice meeting you"

"See you!" the six teenagers chorused as the nobodies walked off to put Xion in her pram and find a safe place to open a portal without the other teenagers noticing.  
"Hey Axel" Roxas said looking up at the red head

"Yessum?"  
"You know, we didn't actually fly and kites today"


	4. The Coat

**4- The coat**

Roxas rolled over to make himself more comfortable, but ended up rolling off the bed and landing face flat on the ground. "Oww… Axel, wake up"

"Mmm" Axel groaned into the pillow then rolled over to face away from the teen

"Axel, wake up" Roxas persisted

"Mmm, no, you come back to bed."

Roxas decided there was only one way to solve this problem. Xion. He walked into the toddler's nursery to find the toddler wide awake sitting in her cot.

"Good morning sweetie, I have a special job for you today" He said removing her from the cot and bringing her back to his and Axel's bedroom. "Wake up daddy!" Roxas said placing Xion on the bed; she immediately started crawling all over Axel, then started poking at his face.

"Ugh, you're the devil Roxas"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah now get up"

- - -

"Here comes the gummi ship" Axel said 'flying' the spoon into Xion's mouth.

"Morning Luxord" Roxas said walking into the kitchen

"Good morning number 13" Luxord said from behind his morning news paper.

"Morning Roxas" Demyx cooed from the far end of the table

"Morning Demyx" Roxas said sluggishly "How did you sleep?"

"Fantastically!" Demyx beamed through his mouthful of toast "what about you?"

"I rolled off the bed" Roxas stated simply before sitting down at the table with his bowl of nobody-o's

"Yeah, then he went and got Xion and tossed her onto me to wake me up" Axel said, intervening

"Hey, Xion's better than an alarm clock" Roxas replied, head drooping a bit.

"Good morning nobodies!" Xemnas sang as he walked into the kitchen

"Morning"

"Mmm"

"G'day"

"Hey"

"Roxas, we have to discuss something after you finish your breakfast, you too, Axel"

"Really, Discussions this early? Couldn't it wait until later?" Roxas whined dropping his head onto the table.

"No, it can't, because you and Axel will be off on another activity later then it will never get sorted out"

"Okay, okay we'll be there" Roxas replied, not lifting his head from the table.

"Xion's finished eating" Axel informed Roxas as he put Xion into her highchair next to Luxord.

"Luxord, could you look after Xion while Axel and I go talk to the superior?" Roxas asked after Axel had left the room.

"Yeah, sure anything for you Roxy" Luxord said not looking up from his paper until Roxas was gone. He looked at Xion "What the hell am I supposed to do with a baby?"

- - -

"As you two know every nobody in the organization is given a uniform, name and number. As you should also know, Xion is no exception to this rule." Xemnas said pacing back and forth

"And…?" Axel asked, not getting it.

"Seeing as she already has a name and her number isn't of any use until she's older, but the uniform part is very important as it is our trademark, what distinguishes us from … everyone else"

"So you basically want to get Xion a mini organization coat?" Roxas asked

"…Yes"

"And that needed us to be here because…?"

"…Good question"

"Um, Roxas" Axel asked, worried

"Mmm yes?"

"Who's looking after Xion?"

"Oh, I put Luxord in charge of her until we were done here"

"Y-you what?"

"I put Luxord in charge of her until we get back!"

"Oh dear god" Axel said rushing out the door, Roxas running after him wondering what was going on.

Axel stood in the doorway of the kitchen next to Roxas.

"You're teaching Xion how to play poker?" Roxas exclaimed

"Is there a problem?"

"You're teaching her how to play _strip_ poker!" Axel exclaimed in utter disbelief

"It's the only kind I know how to play; this kid is kicking my ass though"

"Um, we have to go, thanks… I think" Roxas said pulling Xion out of her highchair and walking out of the door with her and Axel.

- - -

"Um, superior, this coat… looks a bit too… big" Roxas said holding up the coat.

"Nonsense, she'll grow into it"

"She's 13 months old… not 13 years old, this is too big"

"Alright, alright I'll get a smaller one… I just thought she'd like to wear the other Xion's coat" Xemnas said rushing out of the room then several minutes later rushing back in with a baby Xion sized coat.

"That's so cute!" Roxas said as Xion crawled around in her black coat and black pants.

"I don't really see why she needs one, she's only a baby" Axel said from the doorway.

"Who cares? It's cute!"

"Ugh, you people are going to be the death of me, you know that, right?" Axel said turning on his heal and walking away, Xion quickly crawling after him.

- - -

The entire organization sat in the library discussing odd topics.

"How have your trips to the real world been going?" Zexion asked Roxas

"Good actually, Axel and I met a bunch of teenagers, they're cool but I don't think the spiky brunette likes me very much"

"Spiky brunette?" Zexion asked intrigued "What's this brunette's name?"

"Um, sky? I think… not wait that's wrong… S…S…Sora!" The teen exclaimed finally getting the right name

"Oh, I see" Zexion said glancing over at his superior.

"Oh my god, there's two chick's now that are checking Roxas out every time he even blinks!" Axel complained

"Axel for the millionth time they aren't checking me out!"

- - -

"Hey Selphie" Kairi said rolling over on her towel after sun tanning her stomach

"Yes, Kairi?" Selphie asked from her comfy spot under a palm tree

"How hot is that Roxas guy?"

"Oh my _god_ I know! Too bad he's gay"

"We could try and turn him straight?"

"…it's crazy…but it just might work!"

- - -

Roxas paused for a moment, and then sneezed.

"Bless you"

"Somebody is talking about you" Demyx pointed out

"It's those Kairi and Selphie chicks!" Axel said getting up summoning his chakrams and beginning to summon a portal.

"Axel, sit down" Roxas commanded

"Hmph… fine, but next time we see them they better not be checking you out or they may find themselves pretty… hot" Axel said with an evil grin

"No flaming my friends"

"Ugh, you never let me have _any_ fun!"

"Dude, you're so whipped" Larxene pointed out making a whipping noise

"Why you- Come back here!" Axel yelled chasing after Larxene

Roxas, Xion and the rest of the organization watched them run away.

"Ugh, they're just like brother and sister" Roxas pointed out

"Yeah… so what's next on your list of things to do?" Zexion asked

"Um…" Roxas said whilst pulling out the piece of paper "I think… aha, we're going to have a picnic!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. But heres the next chapter.  
You would more call it a side story than something actually on Roxas's said List.  
There will be a few side stories just to keep you all even more enetertained.  
We would love to hear ideas on what you guys want Roxas, Axel and Xion to do. And trust me, swimming is on the list. :P  
Thanks!**


	5. A Picnic

**5- The picnic**

Roxas walked into the nursery to see Demyx sitting on the 'marshmallow couch' as it had been dubbed.

"Demyx what are you doing in here so early?" Roxas asked curiously, tugging down the corner of his shirt.

"I made Xion a toy, I thought I'd give it to her but she's still asleep" Demyx replied in a baby voice.

Roxas looked over at the sleeping toddler "That's no good, she should be up by now… She's getting lazy"

"Where's Axel? Isn't he usually here too?" Demyx asked

"Yeah, but he's also getting lazy" Roxas replied gently waking up the toddler who was not very happy about being woken up and started crying. "Aww, Xi-xi calm down, c'mon daddy's here" the teen cooed cuddling the toddler

"Here, let me try this" Demyx said handing the toddler the toy he had made her which instantly made her stop crying.

"Demyx…" Roxas said looking at the toy

"Mm-yes?"

"Why did you make Xion a knitted cod-fish?"

"Because, fish are awesome!" And with that the sitar player walked out of the nursery.

Roxas watched as Demyx left before turning to Xion – who was happily cuddling her new toy – and said "Today is going to be a strange day"

--

"So…" Axel began "What's with the fish?"

"Oh, Demyx made it for her… she won't let anyone touch it" Roxas said staring down his breakfast

"Oh, of course Demyx made it… So what are we doing today?" Axel asked

"Well, I wanted to have a picnic, but I haven't got the slightest clue where to have it"

"Hey, I know of a place" Xemnas said appearing from behind his newspaper "It's called Radiant Garden"

"Oh, that sounds nice! We should go there" Roxas said to Axel, who agreed.

--

Roxas, Axel and Xion walked through the portal into complete darkness.

"What the hell?" Roxas said looking around.

"This doesn't look radiant at all!" Axel exclaimed looking around

"We can't have a picnic here… It's too scary"

"We could go looking around, maybe there's someone around we can talk to"

"Yeah good idea"

--

Roxas, Axel, Xion and Mister Fish (as Axel named it) walked around the town looking for any sign of life before hearing a familiar voice coming from around the corner.

"But Leon, I'm exhausted! Can't you let us have a break at least once?" Sora whined

"Sora, it's useless, Leon's a hard ass. He'd sooner fight Sephiroth one-on-one than let us have a break" An unfamiliar voice said.

"Quiet you two, I think we have company" Another voice said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Quiet! We know you're there, show yourselves"

Roxas and Axel looked at each other then walked around the corner with Xion and Mister Fish.

"Roxas? What are _you_ doing here?" Sora asked, confused.

"You know these people?" A tall man with long brown hair asked Sora.

"Well, yeah, kind of" Sora replied

"Who are they?"

"That Roxas and that's-"Sora began before being interrupted by Axel

"I'm Axel, got it memorized?"

A man with spiky blond hair stared at Axel and Roxas then whispered into Sora's ear "Dude, those two are so gay"

"Yes, Cloud, I know" Sora said rolling his eyes. "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"Err, our friend told us this place was called Radiant Garden?" Roxas said adjusting his grip on Xion

"Well, it used to be" The man with long brown hair replied bitterly.

Roxas and Axel looked at him weirdly.

"Don't mind Leon, he's got a stick up his-"

"Cloud, hold your tongue!" The man whose name apparently was Leon barked at the blond whose name was Cloud.

Xion was startled and dropped Mister Fish, then started crying again.

"Xi-xi, c'mon these nice people don't want to see you cry" Roxas said hugging the toddler.

"Is that yours?" Leon asked.

"Xion is their friends who went missing." Sora said in a voice he hadn't used around Axel and Roxas before, it almost sounded sad.

Axel looked at Roxas weirdly before Roxas kicked his leg. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Quiet, you'll make Xion cry more" Roxas said, still comforting the toddler.

"Here," Sora said picking up Mister Fish and handing it to Xion who immediately stopped crying "She dropped this"

"Oh, thanks Sora"

Cloud and Leon looked at each other, then at Roxas and Sora, then back to each other.

"Dude, am I the only one noticing how much Roxas looks like Sora?" Cloud asked Leon

"Nope, I see it too"

Axel looked over at Roxas and Sora "Alright, we're going, bye!" He said dragging the teen and toddler after him, not after tripping over a book and falling into it.

--

"Okay _now_ what's going on?" Roxas asked looked around the wood that looked happy, the total opposite of the place they'd just left.

"No idea… What the hell! That bear is yellow… and it's wearing a red shirt!" Axel exclaimed.

"Why hello there, friend!"

"And it talks!" Axel squealed running to hide behind Roxas.

"Axel, stop over reacting, um, hello… mister bear, could you tell us where we are?"

"Please, my name is Winnie, and you're in the hundred acre wood!"

"Wow, this must be a massive wood then" Axel commented

"Yes, it is! 100 acres to be exact!"

Axel sweat dropped "I figured"

"Um, how do we get out of the hundred acre wood?" Roxas asked Winnie

"Why, up through there, of course!" Winnie said pointing at the hole in the sky directly above them

Axel and Roxas looked up at the hole disbelievingly. "We should just summon a portal… Screw the picnic lets go home" Axel said

Roxas glared at Axel "We're here now; we might as well have the picnic"

Axel sighed "Fine"

"Thanks Winnie, but we're going to be on our way, see you!" Roxas said starting to walk in the other direction.

"Bye, friends!"

--

Roxas stopped, laughed then turned to Axel who looked at the teen weirdly.

"What?"

"There's a river" Roxas said, an evil grin coming across his face.

"A river? As in… a river with water?" Axel asked looking nervously at Roxas's expression.

"No, Axel, it's a river with jelly" Roxas said, his expression dropping.

"I say we stop here"

"But Xion's never seen a river before! I think she'd like it"

Axel sighed "Okay, but if I get any water on me at all, you're going to die, got that memorized?"

"Yes, yes, what ever, Axel" Roxas said walking towards the river.

--

"Shot gun not going in after her if she falls in" Axel said between mouthfuls of his sandwich.

"I hope she doesn't, she's not that good a swimmer" Roxas said, watching the toddler splash her hands into the water and giggle.

"One of us should go over there, shot gun not" Roxas said, getting a glare from Axel.

"Remember, if I get wet at all, you're dead." Axel said walking over to the river and knelt next to Xion who looked at him then slapped her wet hands on his knees. Roxas snorted with laughter but stopped when Axel sent him daggers.

"Xion, daddy doesn't like water, got that memorized?" Xion stared at Axel weirdly, before going back to splashing in the water.

Roxas sneaked up behind Axel and pushed him into the water.

"Roxas, you are _so_ dead!" Axel yelled chasing after the teen.

Xion watched them running around in the distance, giggled then went back to splashing in the water.

--

Xigbar stared at Axel and Roxas at the dinner table. "You two need showers" he said, referring to their muddy state.

Axel's eyes widened at the mention of a shower and shook his head "Nuh uh, no water for me"

Xion sat in her highchair, sleeping and cuddling Mister Fish.

Demyx looked at her "I think she likes the fish"

"Yeah, she really likes it" Roxas said before turning to Axel "So, Axel, are you ready for tomorrow's event?"

Axel stopped eating mid-spaghetti strand and looked at Roxas.

"We're going to the beach!" Roxas said excitedly whilst Axel glared at him.

Axel finished eating his spaghetti and looked at Roxas "I hate you _so_ much right now"

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is my favourite so far. It should be up in a few days!**


	6. The Beach

**6- The Beach**

"Axel…" Roxas said nudging the red head "Axel, wake up"

"No. I'm not going" Axel replied stubbornly

"Yes, you are and that's final"

"No. Go away"

"If you don't go then I'm leaving you here, leaving Xion with Demyx and going to find Sora, Riku, Kairi, Selphie and the others and we'll all go to the beach. And we'll have a magnificent garden party and you're not invited"

Axel sat up and looked at the teen. "What the _hell_ are you on about?"

"You're staying here, Xion's going to Demyx and I'm going to find Kairi, Sora, Riku and the others" Roxas replied simply

"Are you insane? Leaving Xion with Demyx? She'll be dead within 5 minutes!" Axel exclaimed

"I guess that's more of an incentive for you to come to the beach today" Roxas replied smugly as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Roxas, get back here! Dammit… I guess I'm going to the beach today…"

--

"No, Xion you have to keep your hat on! You don't want to get sunburned" Roxas said putting the yellow sunhat on Xion for the 50th time.

"Yeah, if you get sunburned you'll end up looking like Roxas, got that memorized?"

"Axel, that didn't even make sense…"

"Of course it made sense!"

"Yeah, yeah, what ever, I bet Xion's first word is going to be either got or that or memorized"

"Ahh, stop whining let's go" Axel said picking up their things.

"C'mon, Xion, you can't bring Mister Fish to the beach… he might get mixed up with the real fish" Roxas said trying to take the toy off Xion but her scream was enough to reassure him that Mister Fish wasn't going to get mixed up… well at least he hoped.

- - - -

"Ugh, I don't really feel like going down to the play island today" Sora complained flopping down onto the couch next to Kairi and Selphie.

"Yeah, but I want to get some more practice in! One day Riku is going down!" Tidus said pretending to swing a stick.

"Tidus, man, are you ever gonna to get over that?" Wakka asked, laughing.

"Well, I personally want to go visit it again, it's been a while since I've been there" Kairi said.

"Yeah, well I'm not looking forward to getting hit on the head with those damn coconuts again" Sora said, still complaining.

"Jeeze, someone got off on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Riku commented from the floor.

"Yeah well… you smell funny!"

"Sora, stop being childish!" Kairi said, slapping him on the back of the head.

"Oww, that wasn't very nice, Kairi"

"Stop being so childish then"

"Hey, is that Roxas?" Selphie said running to the window to get a better look "Hey it _is_ Roxas!"

"Really? We should go say hi!" Kairi said throwing the door open "Roxas!"

- - - - - -

Roxas stopped then sneezed.

"Bless you, but again? You're sneezing a lot lately"

"Roxas!"

"Did you hear that?" Roxas asked looking around

"Hear what?" Axel asked staring at the teen

"I swear I just heard someone call my name"

"Roxas, over here!"

"Selphie, Kairi?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Oh, great" Axel grumbled

"Quiet grumpy bum" Roxas commanded "What are you guys doing here?"

Kairi and Selphie ran over to the nobodies "We live here… what about you two?"

"Oh, we're taking Xion to the beach"

The three looked over at the toddler who was having a lot of difficulty crawling through the soft sand.

"She's so cute, I can imagine her mother was beautiful" Kairi commented

"Yeah… she was pretty, you look a lot like her" Roxas said, his fists clenching and his heart dropping.

"Really? What a coincidence"

"Yeah... Only if you believe in coincidences"

"Xion, oww, stop that! Daddy doesn't like is when you crawl on his face!" Axel cried causing the three teenagers to laugh at him.

- - - - - -

Roxas, Axel, Kairi, Selphie and Xion entered Sora's house to be greeted by a bunch of blank stares from the male part of their group.

"What brings you two here?" Riku asked

"The beach, of course, we came here once with Xion's mother, we thought it would be a good idea to bring her here"

"That's sweet" Riku said, gaining an entire room full of shocked expressions "What? Do I have to be monotone and angsty all the time?"

"You two are stalking me!" Sora cried scooting towards the back of the room and away from Axel and Roxas.

"You're stalking us!" Axel exclaimed

"If I'm stalking you, then why are you in my house?"

"Whoa, this is your house? Really?"

"Axel, stop being rude!" Roxas said slapping the fire wielder across the back of the head

"Oww, that wasn't very nice Roxas"

"We were going to go to the play island today, how about you three come with us!" Tidus suggested

"Yes! That's an awesome idea, Tidus" Selphie exclaimed

"Sounds great, but one thing… what in kingdom- uh, I meant what in the world is a 'play island'?" Roxas asked.

The islander's exchanged glances, "You have to see it for yourself"

- - - - -

"This place is amazing!" Roxas exclaimed "The water looks amazing!"

"I've got to admit, this place is epic" Axel said, watching Selphie holding Xion.

"Ouch! Damn coconuts" Sora exclaimed rubbing his head "Kairi I told you this would happen!"

"Axel, can I talk to you for a moment?" Roxas quietly asked Axel

"Yeah, sure Roxy, sup?"

"Um, do you think we could go somewhere else?"

"Yeah sure, over there!" Axel said, pointing towards a hole in a rock.

The two crawling uncomfortably through the small tunnel that opened up into a slightly larger space.

"Holy- is that what I think it is?" Axel said pointing at the door-like rock on the opposite side of the opening.

"That depends what you think it is"

"It's… well I thought it was… Oh, it's not important, but you are, what did you want to say to me?"

"I know this place…"

"Well, yeah, of course you do, we came here with Xion before she… left"

"No, I mean that house, it was in my dream and the water, every single thing about this place is the same as it was in my dream"

"Maybe you've been here before?"

"No, I've never ever been here before, not in that house at least" Roxas fiddled with the pockets on his shorts "I don't know what this means"

"Roxas, look at me, it was just a dream, nothing more… nothing less" Axel said, pulling the teen into a reassuring hug.

"Axel… I miss her, so much" Roxas said into Axel's chest, tears falling down his cheeks.

"I know you do, she was one of your best friends… it's not easy to lose someone like that" Axel said breaking away from the teen "But, she's not really gone, as long as she's in our memories, she'll live"

"Kairi looks identical to her" Roxas commented solemnly

"I know… it's almost ironic in a way"

Roxas had a sudden thought, "We left Xion with Selphie"

"Oh, _crap_!" Axel cried as the two crawled quickly out of the cave.

- - - - - - -

"Alright Xion, go do what auntie Selphie taught you!" Selphie cried as the toddler crawled over to Sora and hugged his leg

"Hey- what the..?" Sora exclaimed

"Selphie, where's Xion?" Axel asked towering over the brunette.

"She's over there with Sora"

"Oh, haha, at least she's in good hands" Axel said looking over at the teen who was staring down at the toddler with a confused expression.

"Its times like this I wish I had a camera with me" Selphie said, sighing.

"I have a camera!" Roxas cried, pulling the camera out of his pocket and passing it to Selphie.

"He's not going to like that" Kairi commented looking over Selphie's shoulder.

"Hey, you should go get Xion and I'll take a photo of you three on the palm tree!" Selphie said, as if the light bulb had just flashed on above her head.

"Sounds good" Roxas said "but first there's something I have to do"

"Oh? What's that?" Axel asked curiously

"...This!" Roxas said splashing Axel with salty ocean water

"Roxas! That's not cool!" Axel cried trying desperately to cleanse himself of the wet substance.

Roxas chuckled before splashing more water onto Axel.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be then is it? Well then, two can play at that game!" Axel said running into the water then squealing and running back onto the beach "This isn't fun!"

Roxas laughed "Scaredy cat!"

"Am not! I'll show you!" Axel said running out into the water again and splashing Roxas.

Riku turned to Kairi "They couldn't be gayer"

"Yeah I know, but it's so cute!"

"I'm getting the best photos here!" Selphie called over to Kairi before taking another photo of Roxas and Axel.

--

Roxas looked at the orange ocean as the sun set. "This is nice" he commented from his spot next to Axel.

"Yeah… it is, it really is" Axel said looking down at Xion who was curled up on his lap with Mister Fish.

"She's so cute"

"She's the best thing to ever happen to me" Roxas said, then looked over at Axel "Um, I meant us, she's the best thing to ever happen to us"

Axel laughed "You always find a way to ruin the beautiful moments"

Roxas hung his head "I'm sorry"

"That's okay Roxy, I still love you"

"I love you more" Roxas mumbled, curling into Axel's side.

Axel chuckled "Not likely"


	7. You're Nucking Futs!

**A/N: A filler chapter seeing as the next one is in process and we hate to keep you readers waiting. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

7- You're nucking futs!

Roxas rolled over only to find his face flat in the sand. "Yuck! My mouth has sand all through it!" He exclaimed.

"Mmm, Roxas it's too early for your complaining" Axel whined pushing himself up "Where are we?"

Roxas looked around "I think we're still on the beach"

"Where's Xion?"  
"Sleeping on my jacket next to me"

"Where are the others?"

"There… and there… and there… and over there" Roxas said pointing to the sleeping teens

"We should get back to the organization"

"Why? It's early"

"Because I have sand in my hair and … other places and I'm in desperate need of hair gel" Axel said grimacing at the image of his hair.

"Yeah, the latter comment is true" Roxas agreed "But Xion is still asleep"

"Just carry her; we have to go before the others wake up so we can summon the portal in peace"

"You're right, let's go"

- - - - - -

"Wow, Roxas and Axel didn't come home last night" Larxene pointed out to the rest of the organization who responded with exchanging knowing glances and giggles.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Axel announced as him and Roxas walked into the dining room gaining silence from the organization.

"Did you guys… um, have a good night?" Luxord asked grinning

"Um… yes?" Roxas asked looking around

"Well that's… good" Xaldin replied, also grinning

"…I'm going to my room" Roxas said walking out of the dining room

"Is Axel going with you?" Larxene called before realizing Axel was still in the room.

"Larxene, I'm going to give you a three second head start before I burn your antennae off" Axel said smirking as Larxene ran out of the room.

"Today is going to be a weird day" Xigbar commented going back to his cereal.

- - - - - - -

"Oww, my head hurts" Axel complained sitting on the floor next to Roxas's bed

"Well you should know better than to start a fight when you can't use your element"

"It's your fault I can't" Axel moped

"Yeah, yeah, what ever Axey"

"How's Xion?"

"Still asleep"

"Are you sure the baby monitor isn't just turned off like last time?"

"No, no it's on I already made sure"

"Hmm, I'm not really sure, but I think I'm bored"

"Yeah, me too"

"It's like, I have no energy to do anything or the will to get up and do anything"

"Yep, that's boredom alright"

Knock; knock "Break it up you two!" Larxene called from behind the door then running off

Roxas looked at Axel "I'll take care of this"

- - - - - - - - -

"Oww, my head hurts" Larxene said rubbing her head "That kid is nucking futs!"

"Don't you mean fu-"

"Demyx shh! No swearing around the toddler!"

"Jeeze, sorry"

"Yeah you should be… When my head stops hurting I'm going to teach him a lesson"

"Now, now Larxene what have I told you about controlling your temper?" Vexen interjected

"Shut up, science boy" Larxene commanded

"Shutting up"

"He's so touchy over Axel, ugh those two make me want to majorly vom"

"Just because you're lonely"

"Shut up mullet head!"

"Auntie Larxene is mean isn't she?" Demyx said to Xion who was happily playing with lettered blocks

"Hey, don't turn her against me!"

"Too late"

"Hey, my head suddenly feels better" the blond said menacingly

"… Quick Xion, run away like little girls!" Demyx said as he ran away

"What is going on in this castle today?" Vexen asked himself as he watched Larxene chase after Demyx.

* * *

"I'm gonna do it! I'll jump!" Roxas called out to the people 'far' below him.

"Roxy don't do it! I love you!" Axel called back to him

"Too late, axey!" And with that Roxas jumped… Off the bed onto the floor

"Oh my god! Roxy are you okay?" Axel asked scooting over to the teen's side, who was giggling himself to tears.

"Hahahaha, I jumped –hahaha- off the bed!" Roxas laughed out.

* * *

"Where's the superior?" Xigbar asked from behind his book.

"…Hand…" Demyx said moving his hand up and down whilst he stared at it intently

"Hehe, you have an eye patch, Xigbar!" Larxene said "Yarrr, Demy! Xigbar is a pirate!"

"Oh my _god_! He is! Yarrr" Demyx said swinging his fake sword around

"Yarr me hearties!" Larxene said falling over, only to make herself giggle more.

* * *

"Xemnas" Lexaeus stated sternly as he watched his superior spin around in his chair whilst saying 'spiiin'

"Yes, Mister Giant?"

"Sir, what are you doing?"

"Spinning on my chair! Want to join in?"

"…No"

* * *

"Xaldin, what are you doing?" Zexion asked looking over Xaldin's shoulder at the glasses of milky liquid

"Making milkshakes! I found the recipe hidden inside a fake book in the library and thought I'd give it a try!"

"What's in it?"

"Just the usual milk, ice cream and I found several bottles of unlabelled liquid so I put in there as well!"

"You just…. Put mysterious liquid in the milkshakes??"

"Yeah! I did it with the other batch that everyone drank, too!"

"Do you still have any of it left?" Zexion asked curiously

"Yeah sure it's over there"

Zexion picked the bottle up, took the lid off and sniffed it "Whoa! Xaldin that's whiskey… really strong whiskey too, how much did you put in there?"

"Well… I put a cup in each of them?"

"Jesus, what if Xion had one of those milkshakes? That'd kill her!"

* * *

"Everyone I called a organization meeting to announce… Pillow fight!" Xemnas yelled as he hit Axel right in the face with a pillow

"Axel! Baby are you okay! Baby its okay! I still love you!"

"Okay kiddies, I have a game we can all play!" Zexion announced from the door way

"Kiddies? We're older than you!" Axel said poking his tongue out at Zexion

"Okay that's it… nap time!" Zexion announced

"Yay! Nap time! Can Axel and I share a bed?" Roxas asked

"Yeah sure knock yourself out… Where's Xion?"

"She's dead!" Some mysterious voice from somewhere announced

"Very funny…" Zexion muttered as he walked off to go find the toddler.

* * *

"Ah, there you are Xion" Zexion said when he found the toddler curled up with Mister Fish on the big cushions in the library "Come on, let's get you to bed"

The toddler protested a bit but then snuggled into Zexion's chest after he picked her up.

"You're a very curious child, Xion… I wonder if you'll be anything like her when you're older"

"Zexion, Zexion!" Demyx said tugging on Zexion's coat

"Yes Demyx?"

"… Can you read me a bedtime story?"

"Okay, Demyx. Just let me put Xion to bed"

"Yay!"

"Xaldin is going to pay for this…"


	8. Under The Sea

**8. under the sea**

"Axxxelllll" Zexion heard Roxas moan from behind the door. Zexion's eyes went wide and quickly walked away from Axel and Roxas's room.

Axel walked quickly down the halls with a tray of breakfast for Roxas and two cups of coffee, hoping that he'd be able to give this afternoon's activities a miss. Zexion raced past Axel nearly knocking over breakfast

"Whoooaa…. Okay it's cool, breakfast is saved!" Axel cheered quietly to himself before somehow managing to open the bedroom door without tipping over anything. "Roxxyy" Axel cooed "Breakfast is here"

Roxas sat up, still half asleep, and looked at Axel "You know I was just having the craziest dream about you…"  
Axel snorted "So that's why Zexion was… Here's your breakfast!"

"Breakfast in bed? Yay, I feel loved!" Roxas said just about to start eating when he realized "What do you want?"

"What? I don't want anything; I just want to spend a nice, dry day at home with my family!" Axel cheered as he sat on the end of the bed.

"Dry?" Roxas asked, and then grabbed the list from the desk to look what they were supposed to be doing today. "Ohhh, Axel we're going to that musical"

"But you already ruined my powers for a day and I got my ass kicked by Larxene!"

"Xion would really enjoy it, and plus, I bet there's some babies she could socialize with, because let's face it. Xion is a loner baby"

Axel gasped at that comment "Our daughter is not a loner!"

"Name 2 friends she has the same age as her"

"Well there's-"

"Physically, not mentally"

"Damn"

"Yeah, so suck it up princess"

"Shush, Roxas, children should be seen and not heard"

"Children? I'm not a child; I'm only 2 years younger than you!" Roxas exclaimed as Axel quickly ran out the door in fear of having a massive key sliced through him.

"Get back here!"

---------------------------------------------

"Roxas is going to murder you when he finds you, you know that right?" Luxord commented as he walked past the giant pillows in the library which seem to have grown immensely since last night.

"Umm…. Pillow!" Axel replied in a vain attempt to be a pillow.

"No. 8, I don't know where you get your information from but pillows don't make noises"

"Oh, shit." Axel replied pushing a pillow off himself "How did you know it was me?"

"Your hair was sticking out of the cracks"

"Stupid hair… I don't want to go the Atlantica though! It's all wet and I don't want a tail!" Axel complained

"Atlantica? I love that place! With all the singing and the tails, and my god the chicks there are so hot!" Luxord exclaimed his eyes sparkling

Axel looked at Luxord strangely, "Yeah, well, musicals, water and chicks aren't my thing so the whole thing sounds ridiculous"

"Hey, I'll go with Roxas if you don't want to, maybe I can get Roxas some tail" Luxord paused for a moment before laughing at the unintentional pun.

Axel's eyes went firey with jealousy "My Roxas!" He exclaimed before zipping off to find his Roxas and tackle hug him.

"Roxas, you owe me one" Luxord said to the 'lamp' (which was actually just Roxas wearing a lamp shade on his head)

"Um… bing!" Roxas said also attempting to be an inanimate object. Luxord rolled his eyes and walked away, maybe Saix had retrieved the morning paper by now.

------------------------------------------------

"Alright, we're off" Roxas called over Xion's loud crying.

"Where's the off button?" Axel exclaimed holding Xion away from him.

Roxas rolled his eyes "Give her to me" Axel passed Xion to Roxas, who then proceeded to burp the toddler who then immediately stopped crying.

"There we go" Roxas said beaming.

"…Let's just get out of here" Axel said stepping through the portal into the ocean. "What the hell? I have a shark tail!" the fire wielder exclaimed

"Aw, Xion's so cute! Look at her cute little black tail!" Roxas exclaimed kicking his golden tail over to the toddler to give her a cuddle.

"Wait, there's something I don't like about Xion's appearance" Axel exclaimed swimming off around the corner and coming back three minutes later with a baby-sized shell bikini for his daughter.

Axel examined it on her before approving his work "Now I don't have to worry about those sleazy other baby mermen perving on Xi-xi"

Roxas rolled his eyes "Let's go, we'll be late"

"Mmkay, just let me get Xi….on" Axel turned around but there was no toddler "Roxas, Xi-xi is gone!"

"Axel, she's already swimming off without you" Roxas said, pointing towards the toddler who was kicking her tail expertly and giggling with pure excitement at the same time.

"Oh, I wonder if she'll be able to swim after this…" Axel said to himself

"Hurry up Axel!" Roxas shouted swimming after Xion.

"Oh, coming!"

-------------------------------------------------------

"Ladies and gentlemen, flounders and crustaceans alike, Sebastian is proud to present to you the little mermaid musical and reminds you that it is extraordinarily rude to take calls in performances so please turn your shell phones off!" A tiny fish with a very high pitched voice announced before blowing a trumpet.

"What's a shell phone?" Axel said to Roxas who, also, had no idea so he just shrugged and cuddled Xion in his lap.

The lights dimmed and the audience fell silent as the performers swam on stage and with a large clash of cymbals and the flash of lights the musical began.

--------------------------------------------------

Roxas wiped away a tear; Axel looked at the teen "Are you _crying_?"

Roxas sat up straight "Crying? Who's crying, I'm not crying"

Axel patted Roxas's shoulder "The ending was a very sad ending, with the happiness and rainbows and everything…" Axel shuddered as he got out of his seat and grabbed Xion and the three nobodies left the concert hall.

"What are we going to do now? It's only 8 30" Roxas commented

"I think the little one is tired" Axel commented as Xion snuggled into his bare chest. "Maybe we should go home?"

"I suppose, but if Larxene makes a snide comment about you just because she knows you can't attack her I think I might give her a second ass whooping" Roxas said punching his hand with his fist.

"Oooh, I always like it when my boyfriend acts tough" Axel said, a little _too_ loudly because every mermaid (or merman as it was) within 5 meters turned around and gave Axel and Roxas a disapproving look.

"Um, yeah time to go I think" Roxas said swimming away, Axel following closely behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"And then the prince and Cinderella drove away in a silver carriage and lived happily ever after" Axel said quietly closing the book and kissing the sleeping toddler on the head before putting the book on the chair and tip toeing out of the nursery.

"Is she asleep?" Roxas asked quietly, the entire castle was silent which was very unusual but not impossible.  
"Where is everyone?" Axel asked

"I don't know, I was just assuming they're asleep"

"The organization doesn't sleep this early"

"Yeah, true, maybe the left a note on the fridge?" Roxas suggested

"Yeah, maybe we should go check" Axel agreed as the two walked into the kitchen, and sure enough, there was a note.

_To whomever it may concern,_

_We have gone clubbing,_

_The superior decided we all needed a night off from collecting hearts,_

_Don't wait up for us_

_Xo ~ Zexion _

Axel and Roxas looked at each other, then the note, and then each other again before Roxas finally said "I wasn't aware that Zexion was even old enough to get into a club?"


	9. Little Miss Nobody

**9. Little miss nobody**

Roxas walked into the kitchen and noticed that no one had gotten the morning paper, so he took it upon himself to go and do so. Roxas opened the front door of the castle and let out a high pitched squeal as he felt the cold air wrap itself around him. He shuffled down the front path with his hands tucked under his arms so that his fingers would freeze off when he noticed something oddly pink in one of the large hedges lining the path leading towards the front door.

"What in the world that never was is that?" Roxas asked curiously walking over to it then bursting into laughter and running off to go get Axel, he _had_ to see this.

"Axel, Axel!" Roxas said shoving the red head viciously "Wake up fatty!"

Axel sprung up at that comment "I'm not fat!"

"Sure you're not; I have something to show you!" Roxas exclaimed grabbing Axel's hand and dragging him out of the castle and over to the strangely pink hedge. Axel took one look at it and burst into laughter as well.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked, still laughing.

"That depends what you think it is" Roxas replied laughing as well "If you think that's Marluxia passed out in that hedge, then, yes that is what you think it is"

Axel started laughing more "What is he doing out here?"

Roxas shrugged "I dunno… I think we should wake him up"

Axel stopped laughing and went deadly serious "I think is our duty as not only his work colleagues but as his friends that we wake him up"

"Agreed"

"I think we should scream in his ear"

"That's a great idea!" Roxas exclaimed.

The two crept closer to the sleeping organization member and readied themselves as Axel counted out 1, 2, 3 on his fingers.

"Good morning Marluxia!" The two screamed in his ears, which made Marluxia… do nothing at all.

"Okay that's it, Roxas go run a bath. We're going to throw him in it"

"Good plan, I'll go do that right now" Roxas said zipping off to the castle bathroom.

/

"I wasn't that drunk last night" Marluxia said, drying his hair with a towel.

"Dude, we found you and a freaking hedge passed out" Axel pointed out

"Maybe I was tired, but what I'd like to know is why I was left outside in the first place"

"Well, we saw you pass out, and we decided that we could either leave you there, or drag you into the castle and draw on your face… but we decided that we were too lazy for the latter" Lexaeus said from behind yesterday's morning paper seeing as today's still hadn't been collected.

"Hey Roxas, Axel… everyone else" Luxord said slyly as he walked into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Axel said, seeing right through him.

"Well I saw this advertisement last night and thought that it would be right up your alley" Luxord said pushing the slip of paper over to the couple who looked at it curiously.

"A baby beauty pageant?" Axel asked "What kind of lunatic would-"

"Oh my god, we should enter Xion in it!" Roxas exclaimed

"Never mind…"

"What's the age limit?"

"Says 1 – 2 years old here"

"Xion's 1-2 years old!"

"I know, she's as much my daughter as she is yours" Axel said, even the fact that Roxas was thinking about this was ridiculous.

"Oh, Xion would so win!" Luxord said in a sickeningly nice tone.

/

"Roxas what are you…" Axel paused "…doing?"

Roxas looked up at Axel, then back at the T.V "Watching beauty pageants so I know what we should dress Xion in"

"Roxas, we're _not_ going to enter Xion in this pageant"

"She gets to wear make-up and pretty dresses"

"Roxas, we're going to enter Xion in this pageant!" Axel said, completely changing his mind.

"That's the spirit! Now come watch this with me"

/

"Number `14, please" Luxord said to the bartender.

"Don't you feel bad about betting on babies?" The bartender asked, taking Luxord's money.

"Feel bad? Should I be feeling bad about this?" Luxord asked, of course he didn't feel bad.

"I suppose, I dunno, some people are just heartless"

"Heartless? Where?" Luxord exclaimed looking around then realizing he was causing a scene "Uh, I mean… I'll see you later"

/

"Come on, Xi-xi, just at least stand up for daddy" Roxas pleaded with the toddler who was being stubborn.

"Please Xion?" The toddler shook her head. Then Roxas got an idea and ran out of the room, returning several seconds later dragging a very confused Xemnas behind him.

"Will you stand up for Grandpa Xemy?"

Xion thought about it for a bit then crawled over to Xemnas who looked down at her, still confused about what was going on.

"Superior, I'm trying to get her to stand up but she's grumpy with me today, can you help?"

"Uh, sure no. 13" Xemnas said handing Roxas the piece of paper he'd previously been holding. "Xi-xi, come on, stand up for grandpa" The toddler tried to but could quite understand how to do so; Xemnas grabbed her hands and gently lifted her up onto her feet. The toddler squealed with excitement and started picking up her feet and stomping the ground all the while Xemnas was holding her hands. Roxas wiped away a tear, he was so proud of her.

"Xemnas do you think you could let go of her hands and see how she goes?"

"Sure…" Xemnas said uncertainly but did so anyway and watched the toddler wobble a bit but stayed standing. "Fast learner" Xemnas commented.

"Make sure she stays standing, I have to go get Axel" Roxas said running off again and coming back 3 minutes later with a confused looking Axel behind him.

"Roxy, what's going on?"

"Look at your daughter!"

Axel looked down at little Xion who was still standing there and sucking her thumb "She's standing!" Axel beamed the rushing over to pick her up and snuggle her.

"…Memorized…" Xion cooed softly.

"I'm so proud of her how did you do- wait what?" Axel said staring at the toddler, then looking to Roxas, then to Xemnas then back to Xion. "Am I the only one who heard that?"

Roxas walked over to the toddler "Did she just…?"

"I think she did"

"_That_ was her first word?" Roxas exclaimed "That's ridiculous, don't babies usually say something like, baba or daddy as their first word?"

"She's a very fast learner" Xemnas said again

Axel wiped away a tear "I'm so proud"

/

Roxas took Xion from Axel and started cooing 'Rox-as' over and over again but the toddler wouldn't say anything.

"Hey, don't you guys have that pageant thing soon?" Xemnas asked curiously

Roxas looked at his wrist, and then realized he wasn't wearing a watch. "I don't know what the time is"

Axel looked at the clock next to the spare bed in the nursery "We're going to be late if we don't leave soon"

"We'd better get going then…" Roxas said, still pouting that Xion didn't say his name or even daddy

"I don't really understand how they're going to judge these kids" Larxene said from behind her sunglasses.

"Well, it says here that because they're too young to be able to really do anything, they're pretty much just going to dress them up and make them stand on stage for about 15 minutes whilst they ask the parents questions then they get changed into a second outfit then come back then the awards are handed out" Saix said reading the 'pageant guide'

"Wow, that sounds boring" Larxene commented

"Why are you wearing those inside?" Demyx asked

"These sunglasses? Because if it gets too boring I might want to sleep, and I don't want it to be completely obvious!" Larxene said, no body mentioned that she tends to snore in her sleep.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and other random beings from other planets" The announcer… announced. "Welcome to the 5th annual Twilight Town baby pageant! We have a number of contestants from all different places so please give them a warm welcome!"

The audience started clapping as the parents carried the 'contestants' on stage.

The organization (Who had all been threatened with a firey death if they didn't attend) noticed that Xion was near the end of the line as number 14 and decided they were just going to tune out until they heard Axel's voice.

/

Half an hour later the presenter _finally_ reached Axel and Xion.

"So … Axel, what's your daughter's name?" the presenter asked condescendingly

"Her name is Xion" Axel replied almost bitterly, probably a comeback to the presenter's own tone of voice.

"Xion, that's an odd name… is there a particular reason she's called Xion?"

"Well, yeah. She's named after her mother whose name was also Xion" Axel and Roxas had told so many different people that lie so many times it was almost becoming believable.

"Oh, is her mother here today?" The presenter asked looking out to the audience expectantly

"Well, no, her mother is…. Well she's …." Axel hadn't really been emotional about what happened to the 'real' Xion until right at that moment, which was probably the worst possible moment of all. He blinked back the tears and continued "She's not here"

"Well, where is she, her mother should be here!"

"She can't be here…"

The presenter's eyes went wide as he realized what Axel _really _meant "Oh, well, let's talk to the contestant, does she speak?"

"She can understand things but she's only ever said one word to me" Axel replied

The presenter kneeled down next to Xion, who buried her face in Axel's jeans.

"Come on Xi-xi, say hello to the nice man"

Xion looked at the man, poked her tongue out at him and then buried her face back in Axel's jeans.

"She can be very stubborn when she wants to be…" Axel said.

"Well okay, I guess I'll move on to the next contestant then…" The presenter said and walked on to the couple next to Axel.

/

The organization tuned out yet again until they heard a loud bell ring throughout the hall which brought them back to reality as they realized that every single one of them had fallen asleep.

"Well, as lovely as all of these babies are only 2 can win; let's get the contestants back on stage as the judge's sort out what they're going to do."

"This has been the most boring thing I've ever done" Larxene said stretching her arms in the air.

"Well I'm pretty sure I fell asleep so I'm not going to complain" Zexion – who had apparently been sitting next to Demyx the entire time – said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, hold your breath as I open this ridiculously hard to open envelope!"

The whole audience gasped and held their breath.

"The runner up is… number 5!" The audience clapped for the child as her mother and her walked up to accept the award.

"And now the moment we've all been waiting for, the winner is…number 16!"

Everyone clapped again, except for Luxord who quickly ran out of the hall. One of the judges walked up to the stage and handed the presenter another envelope "What's this? Oh, ladies and gentlemen we have a special award today. It doesn't award any prize money but it does award the parent gloating rights. Ladies and Gentlemen, please congratulate number 14, cutest baby in show!"

/

Axel and Roxas sat around the dinner table whilst Xion wore her little sash saying 'Little miss nobody'

"Hey where did Luxord go?" Axel asked curiously

"I have no idea, he walked out of the hall just before they announced Xion's award cursing and saying 'stupid baby' under his breath" Xaldin said as he stirred his bowl of soup.

"Methinks he was gambling on Xion" Xigbar said as he stared cautiously at the bubbling soup Xaldin had served them.

"That dog!" Axel exclaimed slamming his fist on the table, nearly breaking it in two.

"Axel calm down, we'll get him back, you can count on that" Roxas reassured the red head.

/

Luxord woke up the next morning, got up and went to the bathroom.

Axel and Roxas waited patiently outside the bathroom. Then they heard it. Luxord screamed like a little girl and ran out of the bathroom furiously tugging at the rainbow wig Axel had glued onto his head, Roxas stood there laughing wondering if he'd noticed the 'make-up' (which in reality was just colored permanent marker) he had put on Luxord.

"Axel… Roxas, you two are _so_ dead when I get this thing off my head!" Luxord screamed at the two who then ran off giggling.

Xemnas nearly got bowled over by Axel and Roxas as he walked out of his study, then he looked down the hall and saw Luxord weird a rainbow wig and make-up and decided it was best to just go back into his study. He rolled his eyes as he closed the door "Nobodies…"


End file.
